THE GREAT WAR of IVALICE
by univamundi
Summary: After the Lion war, Delita Hkyral became king of Ivalice, but at his 6th year of reign he suddenly dies. The united kingdom of Ivalice, began to again disunite, the six years of peace has passed, the great war has come


Prologue

Delita Hyral's demise was a shock to everyone, " how can the unifier of Ivalice succumb to such a fate? " many asked. But one thing is constant; their great Hero of the Lion war was no longer here. At first the news was like a sword stabbing into each people's hearts but as time progresses the burden seems to become lighter and lighter. The Lesalians bear the heaviest load, for with the recently concluded coup of Gen. Jylian Baren leveled much of the City. Yet many still joined his rebellious ambition, men still is lured by the glory of ignorance it may seem, for most of them haven't got the slightest idea of what Jylian's rebellion is all about. Like the last war, the Lion war and even the 50-years war in which Balbanes Beoulve the Heavenly Knight became famous, many of them who fought in those wars were people who lack money and are desperate to get some, therefore easily manipulated to the wishes of one who has gold to spare. Some say that the Son of Balbanes ended the Lion war, though it was just a rumor, still men delved into these controversies. If these people are gullible enough to believe anything they can hear of, then the fate of Ivalice lies within the pages of myths and fables…

" Surely then and again, Wars defines a country for a country without wars is just like a Forest devoid of rain. "

Ivalice was created from the St. Ajora's battles against Evil; the 50-years war too was against Good and Evil, The Lion war still was with the current theme of events. The Battles in the Great War, the fighting that destroyed countless lives and now, after many years, our part of the endless conflicts, as we fight in dignity and honor against the shadows of the past grudges. All are in the notion of Good against Evil, I dare not say that we are in the Rightful place on this struggle, but I am sure that our stand is not of man's greed. Yet something is still missing from those conflicts and our own, A Resolution, The sense of contentment. Until man can have his fill in blood, wars will never end.

I write this to you, my friend in bondage for your benefit in this time of hardships. I have tried to grant your request of an honest translation of without any biased beliefs including my own feelings in the matters that transpired in the past ages. After I send you this first part of the Alazlam text I will be sending you a portion of the Durai Scriptures, including the translation of the last part of the Germonik. The completed translation of the Desper Manuscript I too will send which will indeed lift your spirits, for I know how you long for to get a hold of this rare copy.

I apologize for this delay, but I have to be careful in delivering these to you, many adversaries are after these texts. I have added my corrections of the discrepancies made by the Publisher of the latest translation but I did not erase the true text. Included in this translation are some facts that can be helpful for you. I'll be heading for Zeltennia this coming month and in next month to Lionel and finally back to Lesalia.

May we see each other again in good welfare, and we will talk of good times.

Until we meet, my dear Friend.

The Alazlam text from the Library of Ivalice, translated, annotated and revised.

The fourth book of History:

THE GREAT WAR OF IVALICE 

(25th of April of the 6th year of Peace unto the 18th of September of the 4th year of King Orinas' reign)

Six years after the Lion war, the Hero Delita Hyral suddenly dies from contracting a severe illness. Without the protection of Delita, Queen Ovelia lost all rights to the throne for the Ten-year-old King Orinas was the Rightful owner of the Throne of Ivalice. With the help of the new Cardinal of Lesalia, Edmunde Teaus, a man of thirty years, whose main trait was his height for he was the tallest of all the Cardinals ever ordained. After the Lion war, he became the Court's Priest but since Delita favors him greatly, the title of Cardinal was not so hard to reach. Thus Queen Ovelia quietly resigned from her throne and fled to the northern expanse. The Capital Knights with the Imperial Knights of Lesalia and the Holy Knights of Atkascha after 2 years of ambivalence finally accepted King Orinas' rightful place and pledged their undying Loyalty upon King Orinas Atkascha's name. The Six-year peace is coming to an end; the united country of Ivalice began to disunite.

(The six years of Peace commonly called for the Reign of Delita from the End of the Lion war to the Beginning of the Great War.)

The Province of Gallionne under the house of Larg fell apart upon the death of Delita, and Jylian Baren, Delita's Chief Commander appointed after the war, a relatively old yet robust individual around sixty years of age took over. Immediately two days after his rise to power Jylian successfully absorbed the states of Gariland and Mandalia and resurrected the former Kingdom of Gallionne even forcing to stretch his borders to claim Dorter City to the east and the Fovoham plains to the north. His army strength roughly numbers around a quarter of a million along with this huge number of men was the famed Hokuten Knights which the Late Zalbag Beoulve personally handled and almost a third of the officials of the prior regime joined Jylian's rebellion or so they say.

Though most of the country still allied themselves to the house of Atkascha in Lesalia seeing that the Kingdom of Gallionne reemerged, the landholders of the provinces of Ivalice started drawing their border lines and rapidly fortify their domains.

The land of Fovoham north of Gallionne under Duke Ylass ( eelaz ) Barinten grandson of Lord Barinten of Riovannes, the youngest Barinten to rule over Fovoham, At his Sixteenth year he has accepted the dukedom and sought desperately an Alliance with Lesalia after Jylian's attempt to include Fovoham under his flag. Though The House of Atkascha has no love for the province of Fovoham King Orinas via Cardinal Edmunde agreed to form an alliance with Duke Ylass. This sudden movement angered Jylian greatly and threatened to dismember the lands of Fovoham and Lesalia but certain factors kept this idea under hold for now.

South of Lesalia conflict was brewing, the Holy Kingdom of Lionel under Cardinal Marduk Devarr'e, " the Holiest Priest ever " the title came at his 47th year due to his ordeal with the heretical acts of Ramza Beouvle the reason for the Lion war. Once a Priest under Cardinal Draclau, He took hold of the waning Church and brought it back to life. Even with the tainted reputation of the Church he valiantly rebuilt its foundations. After Delita's death, the Rouge City of Goug stubbornly rejected the Cardinal's plea to unify the Holy Land. After a month of severe diplomatic battles, diplomacy finally dissolved, and War erupted. Cardinal Marduk set his eyes upon taking the city of Warjilis, after fourteen days of intense fighting within the city, it finally succumbs and the territory was successfully invaded. After this Cardinal Marduk pleaded again with Goug to surrender but it fell into deaf ears, again the Holy Kingdom of Lionel begins to strengthen for an attack against the City of Goug.

Even against a tremendous adversary, Mustadio Bunanza the current leader of Goug City rallied its citizens to defend the Homeland with their lives. Some say that Mustadio's resentment for the Holy Kingdom of Lionel is deeper than just his love for his City, 3 years ago his Father Besrodio Bunanza was convicted of Heresy for defying Cardinal Hovian's decree of banning the further development of the " gun " which he favors extensively in perfecting. After a trial in the Grand Cathedral in Lionel, he was sentenced to death,

" By your own dismal contraption shall your life be taken!" said Cardinal Hovian, and at Golgorand, Besrodio Bunanza was executed.

Though this was just a rumor that Mustadio seeks vengeance against the Church but many still harbor doubts upon his real motives.

With the turmoil in Lionel and the tension in Fovoham, the province of Zeltennia was relatively peaceful, now under Beowulf Kadmus, former leader of the Lionel Holy Knights. After the Lion war, Beowulf Kadmus who was then a disfranchised individual forced his way to be recruited into the Zeltennian army. Gaining numerous citations during Orvos Simpates' insurrection at Limberry he became the Chief Military Advisor of then Zeltennia's protectorate Deios Goltana cousin of Prince Druksmaid Goltana. After Deios' Assassination by Orvos supporters, the Zeltennian assembly voted Beowulf Kadmus to succeed Deios and he became Duke of Zeltennia

South of the Kingdom of Zeltennia is Limberry county, now just a neutral land, its protectorate the late Orvos Simpates once the captain of the Bethla Knights turned Rebel leader of the Limberry Guardian Knights whose aim was to create an independent country with Limberry Castle as the Capital. After a futile attempt to invade Zarghidas City and a devastating defeat resulting in the loss of Bethla, he took his own life by jumping into the sea of Diara from the tallest tower of Limberry, residents named that tower the Spire of Orvos. After Orvos' demise a new lord took hold of the castle, Diaz Finneth, a lad of 14 years, for reasons unknown the people seems to grow a liking upon him.

East of Zeltennia and West of Gallionne in the center of Ivalice lay the Imperial Capital of Lesalia, the throne of the rulers of Ivalice. King Orinas Atkascha with his Advisor Cardinal Edmunde Teaus, now rules the land after his mother's retirement Queen Ruvelia into the Orbonne Monestary. When Delita died, King Orinas' via Cardinal Edmunde honored Lesalia's most trusted Knight by a supremely lavish funeral. From the Grand Cathedral in Lionel Delita's Casket was marched towards Igros through Riovannes then to Zeltennia then back to Lionel then finally to Lesalia where he is to be buried along side King Atkascha the great, King Orinas' father. This extremely expensive funeral drained the Imperial coffers of its reserves, this angered some retainers one of them is Jylian Baren. After openly mocking Cardinal Edmunde in a public speech,

Stated from Durai's account,

" And he stood at the areophagos shouting loudly, Mute King Orinas, your mouth has spoken words you haven't known atop your podium, Cardinal Edmunde whose staff drew the light of the Sun struck the stone on which he stood and hurled a bolt of light unto Lord Baren, Alas his Sword, the Defender thus broke into thrice, "

Holy Knight Agrias Oaks the guardian of King Orinas deeply offended by the General's manner challenges Lord Jylian Baren to a duel. The two met at Grog hill north of Lesalia, after an hour of intense fighting Agrias Oaks came out the winner. Jylian, who was filled with pride rather than accepting defeat and apologize to the King, convinced the Hokuten Knights along with his Gariland Knights to rebel against King Orinas and Cardinal Edmunde, The coup lasted for 7 days ending with the defeat of Jylian forcing him to retreat to Gariland leaving a third of Lesalia destroyed by the battle.

Surprisingly even though Jylian was defeated, more soldiers still sided with him, 200,000 Knights left King Orinas' Capital Knights and joined Jylian's Gariland Knights.

King Orinas' rule is slowly loosening its grip upon the continent and with this occurrence the greed of man starts to boil up again. This was the beginning of the Great War….

THE GREAT WAR 

**PART ONE:**

BREAKING OF TENSION 

Igros Castle, 14th of April in the 6th year of Peace

King Jylian Baren, the self-appointed ruler of the Kingdom of Gallionne sets up a meeting in his great hall of the Renovated Igros Castle. The Generals of his domain gathered, among them was the Divine Knight Meliadoul Tingel, Conqueror of Limberry. Meliadoul after the Lion war became good friends with Agrias, but with King Orinas' shortcomings, She grew discontented and finally joined Jylian's revolt. As Jylian's Right-hand, Meliadoul became the commander of the Hokuten Knights.

At the Meeting table,

"What's the news in Fort Zeakden, I've been receiving reports that half the men in that place suffers from sickness? " Said King Jylian angrily stomping his fist every time he tries to make a point,

"My lord, "Said Meliadoul, "Duke Ylass is a clever person, "She added,

"What do you mean? " Said the King who was very puzzled,

"He trickles in people who are infected with sickness into the Fort; He knows that the Order of Zeakden revolves upon the deliverance of the needy. So no Zeakden Knight can refuse a sickly individual. "Meliadoul said.

"Damn him! " Said Jylian, "What is your decision? "

" We can't attack his lands my Lord, " Answered Meliadoul, " Lesalia and Fovoham are in an alliance, breaking the lull will incur the wrath of Lesalia with the Fearsome Capital Knights and all, we aren't ready for that kind of an undertaking "

"Do you intend to let them be? Meliadoul! "Jylian shouted briskly stands up and walks towards the window.

"Not exactly..." Meliadoul calmly answered, "I have a plan"

Hearing this Jylian turns slowly to face Meliadoul who was still seated at the meeting table,

"We Assassinate the Duke... "Meliadoul said,

"Assassinate? " Jylian said with astonishment

"Yes…" Meliadoul answered, stands up and walked towards King Jylian

"This is what we will do "She added…..

8 days after the conclusion of the secession of the Province of Gallionne, rumors began to spread throughout the Kingdom, "A war shall it be, when the Lions emerge from the earth," said the war mongerers of Ivalice. Though filled with suspicion and fear, life in Lesalia became natural as before. As is the nature of peace, which blankets the City, a feeling of worry and anxiety fills the walls of the Imperial Palace.

It was night in the Palace in Lesalia, the 22nd of April on the 6th year of peace; King Orinas via Cardinal Edmunde once again hosted a lavish feast in Honor of the Heavenly Knight Balbanes Beoulve. The Holy Knight Agrias though not really conforming on the Cardinal making vital decisions she wisely vowed not to hinder her duties by her own personal opinions.

At the King's Dinning room King Orinas along with Cardinal Edmunde dines with Agrias and her companions Alicia and Lavian who were with her since the Beginning of the Lion war and now compose the famed Holy Knights of Atkascha.

At the Dinning table,

"How's the Food, Agrias? " Cardinal Edmunde said, busily munching upon a huge piece of meat,.

"Such an extreme servings of food sire, "Agrias said softly

"Ha ha…, don't fret about it, just enjoy the festivities "The Cardinal replied

"Does your holiness see the tension brewing against the Kingdom of Gallionne? " Agrias said with urgency

"Tension you say, "Edmunde said while having another bite on his morsel,

"Yes…" Agrias answered

"Well, If Duke Ylass will stay to our agreement of an everlasting pact then Gallionne is tightly binded... "The Cardinal answered,

"How can you say that? Duke Ylass' troops don't even number as much as the Nanten Knights of Kadmus, one division of the Hokuten Knights can easily overwhelm the entire Fovoham army? He's reduced in sending sick people into the fortress to start a plague, which can bear total resentment by our people! "Agrias said with a tone of doubt,

" Hear me out, Agrias " Said the Cardinal, " Jylian has his eyes on Dorter not Fovoham, He knows that if war breaks out in Fovoham he would have lost his opportunity in gaining Dorter, He will be fighting a war in an unintended front. " The Cardinal said and takes another huge bite of meat.

"So what should we do? Just wait? "Agrias said

"Of course, If we started to attack them, then Fovoham is lost, "The Cardinal said

"What makes you sure that will happen? " Agrias asks

"You said it yourself," the Cardinal said, pointing his fork towards Agrias.

"What do you mean? " Agrias said while very puzzled

"Imagine, if we attack Gallionne through Dorter we will be expecting a sluggish battle for the Gariland Knights in Gariland and Mandalia numbers already two hundred fifty thousand, by that time Jylian's only counter attack is to invade Fovoham. And with just one division of the Hokuten Knights he can easily capture the Fovoham plains before we can even reach Gariland. Now if we attack through Zeakden we will risk our knights being infected by the plague, which Duke Ylass perpetrated. Either way it's bad for us to take the first move…" Said the Cardinal Edmunde Teaus

"Such assuring words Sire..." Agrias said, "But still…. "

"Forgive me if I change the subject Agrias "the Cardinal said

"Not at all your Holiness…" Replied Agrias

"You well know that our Brethren Cardinal Marduk Devarre is engaged in a tight struggle with the Machinist Guild in Goug "Edmunde said

"So I've heard, your Holiness "Agrias answered

"I know you and the Leader of Goug, Mustadio Bunanza once fought under the shadows of Heresy during the Lion Wars "Cardinal Edmunde said

"I… remember, vividly your Holiness, "Agrias said, bowing as if she was ashamed of her actions during those times.

"Do not worry about your past; what's important is today "Edmunde said trying to console Agrias' feelings

"What is you point Cardinal? " Agrias asked

"I want you to persuade Mustadio to reconcile again with the Church, besides the Cardinal who executed his father is now excommunicated, he can now truly rely on the Holy Church. "The Cardinal said, while starting to wipe his mouth and begins to rise from his seat.

" I will do my best, your Holiness " Agrias said, " I will journey immediately, now if I may take my leave, " added Agrias, she then stood up and genuflected in front of King Orinas, rose up and bowed his head as he walks pass Cardinal Edmunde, Alicia and Lavian repeated Agrias' manner and the three proceeds out of the Dining hall.

The Cardinal then slowly approaches King Orinas who was still engulfed in eating the scrumptious delicacy.

" Eat Heartily young King, for someday you'll have to learn to tame the wildest of beasts " the Cardinal said while patting the young King's head.

Outside of Atkascha Palace, Imperial Stables

" Hold those Chocobos tightly! " The Stable master shouted, as he sees the newly arrived Chocobos from Zeltennia jolting violently as the squires tried to tame them.

" Force them inside the Stables! " Again the Stable master shouted, then as he opens the Stable doors, he saw in a distance Agrias approaching them

" Holy Knights of Atkascha! Welcome to the Imperial Stable! " The stable crew shouted in unison.

" No need for formalities this time " Agrias jokingly answered " Ready my Chocobo, we'll be heading to Lionel as soon as possible.

" Right away milady! " the Stable master shouted,

That Eve the Holy Knights of Atkascha left the Imperial Capital of Lesalia rapidly galloped their way towards the Holy Kingdom of Lionel.

Some say that Agrias has doubts against Cardinal Edmunde, but this cannot be confirmed. Though Agrias new Mustadio very well that no matter how many explanations She will make once Mustadio makes up his mind he will not abandon it no matter what. But a question that seemed unanswerable is why Agrias still went forth in accepting Cardinal Edmunde's request of going to Lionel to talk with Mustadio….

The Holy Knights of Atkascha, the most recent order of Knights dedicated to serve the entire lineage of the House of Atkascha. Formed by the Church when the Throne of Ivalice was given to Queen Ovelia, Answerable directly to the Church, only the Cardinal can issue any restrictions to them.

Three days later on morning of the 25th of April, The Holy Knights arrived in Dorter, this city transformed from being a Free trading city, into a large-scale garrison. 300,000 Capital Knights were stationed here along with around 13,000 Imperial Knights of Lesalia. Just a few miles from the City lies the Kingdom of Gallionne, and on that side of the border the Gariland Knights are stationed numbering around 200,000.

Having received the news that the Holy Knights are arriving, the whole city readied themselves for their arrival. Around half past the third hour, Agrias entered the City.

" The Holy Knights of Atkascha has arrived, " Shouted the Gatekeepers, and in unison the whole Division drew their swords and raised it into the air, a custom only developed just before the Lion war has ended.

Stated in Durai's writings,

" Like vanguards of Heaven, the Knights of the Most High entered the City of Dorter, Swords briskly pierced the sky and the street resembled a spiked Earth. As the custom dictates wherein the flooding washed the soldiers in battle drowned in water, salvation is due to one who lifts his weapon above the water's blanket to be seen by the boatman of the Saviour. "

Meanwhile in Igros Castle, a commotion occurred

" Sire, " Shouted the Royal attendant as he races through the main Hallway of the Castle.

" What's the Matter " Meliadoul answered, for she was the only one in that part of the Castle at that time.

" Terrible news, milady! " Said the Attendant while kneeling, " Prince Stefan Larg started a rebellion in Zeakden! "

" Stefan?…Are you sure about this? " Replied Meliadoul,

" Yes Milady, the Order of Zeakden seemed to gravitate towards Fovoham because of the Plague! " The Attendant said,

" Don't worry about it! I'll inform his Majesty about this, " Answered Meliadoul, giving the worried Attendant her assurance,

" What will I do Milady, round up the Hokuten and attack Zeakden? " asked the Attendant,

Meliadoul started to walk back to the King's chambers leaving the Attendant still kneeling,

" Milady what will I do? " Again asked the Attendant

Meliadoul turned and said, " Go ready my Chocobo, I'll go there myself "

" You'll go there personally! " Asked the Attendant

" If you ask another question I'll kill you! " said Meliadoul,

" Forgive me…" squeaked the frightened Attendant who wisely started to run back to the Stables to ready Knight Meliadoul's ride

" Such a nosy person…" Meliadoul whispered to herself,

She then walks briskly,

" Hmm, does Stefan read minds? " Meliadoul whispered,

After traversing the length of the hallway, she encounters King Jylian sitting on a bench enjoying the sunlight…

" Oh!..Milady " Jylian said, with his tone of voice it would seemed that he was in a good mood.

" My Lord, have you heard the news? " Meliadoul asked

" What news? " Jylian answered

" Prince Stefan…." Meliadoul said, " Stefan has defected, "

" So… " Jylian cordially said,

" Well, " Meliadoul said, " So, I'll be heading for Zeakden then, " She added,

Jylian then stood up and drew his new sword, the ancient Ragnarok that he obtained during the Turmoil in Lesalia. Turned towards her and said " Give my regards to Stefan, Meliadoul, I'll be hearing good news from you then "

" Good news? Don't make me laugh, " Meliadoul answered

" Your choice milady, " Jylian replied

Then the Divine Knight rode out of Igros and went directly towards the besieged fort.

News of the rebellion in Zeakden reached Lesalia, Cardinal Edmunde became extremely joyful though he didn't expressed it verbally but his actions speaks louder than his words. In Dorter, Agrias received the news. A meeting was immediately conducted between the Holy Knights and the Capital Knights. Inside the huge War Council hall in Dorter the whole assembly took place, Cidelfas Orlandu, having attained the rank of Heavenly Knight, became head of the Capital Knights. Even though the Order of these Knights was severely tainted when during Jylian's coup they slaughtered 10,000 captured rebels in Goland City. But still, even though the Order was tarnished He helped revitalize it until it almost reached the Title of " Holy Knights " But due to its brutal past, this was out of the question.

Anyway, During the meeting at the War Council Hall, Orlandu or T.G. Cid stood in the middle of the room, with Agrias, Alicia and Lavian grouped together standing just behind Him. Speaking at the midst of the Council of Knights, which he instituted, He stressed the urgency of the recent events regarding Zeakden's defection.

" All of us know that Jylian has his eyes in capturing Dorter, this occurrence in Zeakden will give him sound reason for attacking. " Orlandu said while walking.

" Agrias, " Orlandu said as he points at her, " Do you think Fovoham can withstand King Jylian's Army? "

" Not a chance, " Agrias plainly said,

As in Durai's Account,

" Hence the mighty Cid, the Thunder of Ivalice stood in the midst of soldiers, shouting with rage but haven't lost his composure, Drew his sword the revered Excalibur, to hold face to face with the Holy Knight. Glancing a stare upon its brilliant edge, the Knight of God thus said her peace, " Doomed is the lands where Jylian strides " uttered the mouth of the Divine warrior."

"None?" Cid wondered, "How come you came to that conclusion?"

Agrias bowed her head, "Fovoham's destiny is to be conquered, nothing more" she said,

"So…" Cidelfas murmured,

Then as silence began to consume the great hall, the doors of the grand entrance swung wide open. Out of this a soldier drenched with sweat and terribly panting yelled,

"My Lords the Gariland knights attacked the border forts in Sweegy woods!"

Cidelfas walked briskly towards the tired soldier, "How large is their army?" he shouted,

"Forgive me, I have no Idea…but it is large enough to attack the whole border simultaneously" answered the Soldier,

A feeling of unreality descended upon the meeting hall; all thought of this occurrence to be very unlikely, who would have thought that such a bold move was to be executed in such an untimely manner.

"Is Lord Baren insane, Does he now how many are his men?" shouted one of the Officials in the meeting.

Agrias began to ask herself, " How is this in favor of Baren?"

Then suddenly it came to her, "Of course! Why didn't I think about it!"

She then shouted, "Jylian's fooling us, He is just making sure that he gets Fovoham!"

The meeting hall quieted down as they heard Agrias' voice;

"Fovoham, …Jylian looking forward in taking the plains?" Cidelfas said as he walks toward Agrias.

"Yes, we have been fooled into thinking that his intention was the capture of Dorter, but his real plan was to take a direct route into Lesalia and Fovoham and its puny army is the easiest path to take." Agrias answered,

"Haven't you heard, Zeakden has revolted against Jylian; he will have a hard time in taking the Fovoham plains," replied one the officials.

"Zeakden is now stricken with the plague, even if Zeakden revolted its soldier will be too sick to fight." Agrias answered back,

The assembly, after Agrias has stated her conclusion began talking to one another saying " Is this true?". The noise begins to pour out of the hall. Even the stalls outside the compound can hear the debates of the Assembly.

Suddenly Cidlefas shouted; "Silence!" the assembly quieted down in an instant,

"I've decided, the Capital Knights will hold the border…then I'll order the Imperial Knights of Lesalia to help Lord Barinten in his defense of the Fovoham plains…" Cidelfas said,

After saying this he turns again towards Agrias and said, "So will you help with the defense of the border?"

"I can't my lord, Cardinal Edmunde ordered me to help Cardinal Devarre of Lionel in the strife which is happening there." Agrias replied,

"As you say milady, safe journey to Lionel," Cidelfas answered, then bowed his head and left with the Officers of the Capital Knights.

After this as the assembly was starting to adjourn, they heard a sound like nothing they had heard of before, almost like a whistle from a distant, then immediately after hearing it a huge explosion occurred immediately killing half of the attendants of the Meeting and wounding Cidelfas.

As stated in Durai's account;

"As the grand crowd of honorable knights, gallantly egresses the majestic hall a song of death rang the ears of the living, and as if its stones shatter beneath its own weight a light hotter than fire scorched the pavement. Thrusting into one after another, a hundred and three lay on its path."

"What was That!" one of the officials shouted in horror and panic,

"It came from the direction of the border" Another shouted

Agrias who was relatively unhurt, stood up and stared through the giant opening which was created by the devastating explosion,

"Where did it came from?" Agrias whispered,

"What in the world was that!" shouted the orderly of the Grand Hall

Agrias stares hard on the horizon, hoping to find anything which can resolve where the powerful light came from.

But as she started to end her stare, The tower guard shouts greatly,

"Sires! Get out another one is coming!"

From the horizon, a sudden flash is seen, then the frightening whistle can be heard, after a few moments, the Eastern watch tower explodes, the whole edifice crumbled down into the marketplace destroying a part of the town proper of Dorter.

"Get the wounded to the Hospital quickly!" Shouted Agrias

Cidelfas, who was seriously bruised by the falling debris, stood up. Though in obvious pain he gallantly showed to his officials that nothing could divert him from being a leader.

"Agrias, " Cidelfas said with a hushed voice,

"Yes..sire" Agrias replied,

" I they have used it" Cidelfas said,

" You mean my lord, you now what cause this?" Agrias answered,

" It's the "Light of Ajora" one of Besrodio's inventions," said Cidelfas, as he sits while being treated on his wounds.

" It's a Machinist weapon?" Agrias reciprocated,

"Yes, Delita hired Besrodio to develop a new weapon" Cidelfas replied, " They said it was to prevent the northerners from Invading Ivalice"

" Why do you know much about this?" Agrias said

" I was there when they tested it during the rebellion in Limberry" Cidelfas answered,

" So that's reason why I haven't the slightest idea of this weapon" Agrias said,

During Ovros' rebellion in Limberry, the Holy Knights were sent to help defend Zarghidas Village, under Duke Beowulf. Cidelfas then was in charge of the defense of Lesalia. For in those times the Northerners has been raiding the northern expanse for almost 3 years beginning from the year when Delita was named the Hero of Ivalice, the arm of the House of Atkascha, January 4th of the 2nd year of peace.

" Does the Cardinal know about this?" Asked Agrias,

" I don't know," Cidelfas said, " But I doubt that he is innocent to this"

" What is this weapon?" Agrias asked,

" I've never seen it but I think it is equipped with non-elemental powers" Cidelfas answered,

" Non-elemental? " Agrias said,

" Yes, a power not found in this world" Replied Cidelfas,

" How can a machinist develop such a weapon?" said Agrias,

" I don't know" Cidelfas answered cordially,

"How did Baren got a hold of this weapon?" Agrias asked,

" I don't know.." Cidelfas answered "I am sorry Agrias" Cidelfas added, " I am slightly informed of this weapon, what I've said is all that I know."

"Well then, " Cidelfas said, " It seems I'm not able to fulfill my duties, even I know when my bruises are serious" He added,

He was then confined in the military ward of Dorter, Agrias knew that she was now in command of the Whole Army in Dorter. Thus she was forced to send a message to Cardinal Edmunde of the incident.

Meanwhile in Fort Zeakden,

"Help me over here!" Shouted one of the Mages, busily tending the afflicted

"Get the Antidotes from the Wagon!" Yelled the Mage's assistant, for he was too in the midst of treating the afflicted.

Zeakden was in chaos, the plague has spread thoroughly at the fort and the surrounding villages. Prince Stefan Larg rebelled and defected to Barinten the Duke of Fovoham, with him 3,000 Zeakden fort knight joined his mutiny. With open arms, Ylass Barinten accepted the mutineers and increased his strength. His Army now numbers 18,000, strength now comparable to the 25,000 Hokuten Knights deployed in the invasion of Fovoham. Meliadoul the Divine arrived at Zeakden the night before.

Zeakden's council room

Meliadoul sat on a chair, which was near a window, the captains of the Zeakden knights stood in attention on the center of the room.

" Milady, the Zeakden knights are losing morale, caring for the stricken is such a disheartening job, not to mention that most of the knights has contracted the plague" The First Captain reported,

" Milady, the captain is right, if this situation continues we won't have a chance if the Fovoham army strikes" Said the Third captain

" Milady, the traitor Larg has left his post, as we speak he is now in Riovannes having his pleasures" The Seventh captain reported

The Fifth captain was about to report when Meliadoul suddenly stood up,

" Enough of this, I've heard so much already" meliadoul said

She slowly walks in front of the assembly,

" We will attack Fovoham," Meliadoul said

The Captains in that assembly was surprised heavily,

" Milady, most of our men are stricken with the plague, can we even launch an attack?" The Knight Captain said,

" Just obey my command, round every one who is capable of fighting, we'll attack Fovoham tomorrow" Meliadoul replied then exits the room,

While traversing the hallway, She noticed the Chapel doors are open. Slowly she walked towards the opened passage and saw a person reciting a poem.

As stated in the Desper Manuscript

There I saw a land of beauty,

Where peace touches the face of the Earth,

Whose people know not any more evil,

Nor their children grow longer in rage,

Lest until the day of days,

When the wise encountered life,

Alike their form yet not truly awaken,

And made confusion onwards,

A shadow thus then rose up from the deep,

Covering the land into pure darkness,

Men of the houses shook and tremble,

Save the outcasts and the lives in the wilderness,

Then a flicker, within the night,

Quickly consumes the deep darkness,

A seal, a chain, and a powerful chant,

Rend the horrid heathen unto damnation,

Thus the sky grew bright, lest until the awakening,

Then upward from the depths of the deep,

A voice shouted from its inert lands,

"He who shall rend the darkness of the deep"

"He who shall form the grounds of its sealing"

"Lend forth your arm for it is of greatness"

"A horn of praise, took power from the sun"

"Calming the child to speak out silence"

"A sound loud to hear, shattered the pillars"

"Foundations of stone, to sevenths it became"

"A Shadow of time, a pillar from before"

"Gave its strength to fend off all"

"From the depths of darkness, still it's heard"

"Rising up swiftly, to claim much splendor"

The Darkness swallowed the foundations of wisdom

Holding deep the wells of sages,

Shouting forth the demise of existence,

Chanting the hymn to lament its oblivion,

Thus he who was from before,

Who came from then, a seal of gold,

Rose up indeed, like the approach of dawn,

Ending the dim of a waning brilliance,

The men of generations saw his stride,

And praised his noble gallant march

For he has come to end the divide,

Which befell upon the great mansion,

And He shall say upon his likeness,

"Why have you took my own form"

"Why have you taken my very being"

"You who have planted a grudge before me"

"You who became great, through me?"

"I shall rip out your honor"

"I shall desolate your pride"

"Your greatness shall be forgotten"

"For you have flown much higher"

"You will live like among others"

"You will vanish indeed from memory"

"For you to see my distant past"

"And to ponder upon thy own greatness"

" From the land of the past lay the wise,"

" From the world of before, an arm of heaven,"

" Two men of renown stand face to face,"

" Upon their shoulder, light is brought,"

" Clear as water, hard as stone,"

" The strength of the men of wisdom,"

" Regal grandeur stood with pride,"

" Having the might of countless ages,"

" Two shimmers from one light,"

" Two pillars of one power,"

" One might for twelve valor,"

" The chain of the great Mansion,"

After reciting the poem, Meliadoul who stood near the door, ( For she was standing during the recitation ) approached the person,

" What was that poem?" Meliadoul asked

" Oh Milady! You honor me by your presence" The person humbly said,

" Nonsense!" Meliadoul replied, "I approach you as a humble servant, not a lord" She added,

" You inquire about the recitation?" The person said,

" Yes, if I'm correct, I never knew that a poem of such being a part of the scriptures, is it of your own?" Meliadoul asked,

" No! Milady, Such a poem is not from my mind " The person said, " It's actually a song, the music for this piece has long been forgotten. It's a song composed by St. Ajora on the day of the saint's execution" He added,

" St Ajora's song?" Meliadoul asked,

" Yes, the Head of the Orbornne monastery discovered this manuscript during the Lion war." The person said,

" Simon" Meliadoul replied,

" Oh, so you're familiar of Simon!" The person said in surprise.

" Not really, an acquaintance of mine told me about him" Meliadoul answered.

" I was there, when Simon found this manuscript" The person stated, " the script was at first in the language of ancient Ivalice, he took patience in deciphering the text but unfortunately he died before he can complete the translation. I, having the knowledge of the ancient language obligated me in continuing the late Simon's work."

" So is that the complete translation?" Meliadoul asked,

" No, its far from complete, I have just translated the first part of the song" the person replied,

" How much is there left?" Meliadoul said,

" 63 verses more " the person answered,

" If ever you complete this task, please inform me first, I would like to hear its completed form" Meliadoul said,

" Certainly, Milady " uttered the person,

" By the way, what is your name?" Meliadoul inquired,

" Alben Desper " The person answered, " I'm a Historian,"

" Historian, by your appearance it would seem that your too young to be a historian," Meliadoul asked,

" Oh, it seems that my age hide my intellect," Alben replied, ( for he was on his 17th year )

" My apologies, I dare not criticize one's appearance" Meliadoul said,

" You said you're a Desper?…are you from Riovannes?" Meliadoul asked,

" Yes Milady, I am from there, how have you known?" Alben replied,

" A lucky guess" Meliadoul said,

" Quite a lucky guess I should say" Alben jokingly answered,

" Well then, I should be going now, nice meeting you" Meliadoul said,

" Thank you for including me in to your acquaintances, I am deeply honored" Alben replied,

Meliadoul then exits the Chapel,

" Desper…so he's a Desper,… this will be interesting" Meliadoul whispered.

By this time night was drawing near, for sometime, Meliadoul inspected the whole Zeakden fortress. From time to time, even helping in helping the afflicted. At about midnight, She returned to her quarters and rested.

26th of April, on the 6th year of Peace,

Fighting in Dorter was now in full swing. The Sweegy wood was the battleground, 200,000 Gariland Knights, against 313,000 Imperial and Capital Knights. Agrias became the Commander of the Army in Dorter due to the incapacitation of Cidelfas. She needed to draw up a plan on how to break the stubborn Gariland Line that runs through the sweegy woods and finish off the New weapon which has destroyed the Grand hall and most of the Fortifications in Dorter. At a small shed near the boundary of Dorter and Sweegy, Agrias develops her plan.

It was now dawn of the 26th, Second day of the Battle of Sweegy woods. A table can be seen (for the Shed has no walls), with a large map of the woods spread out which covers the whole table. Around stood the Captains of the Imperial and Capital Knights.

" The Weapon is very much powerful, " Rad said, ( Rad, a former squire of Gafgarion and a heretic affiliated with Ramza's blasphemy, now a Knight captain of the Imperial Knights. )

" Yes, we must find and destroy it," Lavian replied,

" But how," Rad answered, " We can't breakthrough the Gariland line!." He added,

" The Gariland line will break once that contraption is destroyed, We must not wait for the line's collapse " Alicia said,

" The Weapon is situated near the Dorter-Gariland road, south-west of Here." Agrias stated, " If we will attack this we must develop an opening in that part of the line" She added,

" An opening, are you implying that the bulk of our offensive will be at that area?" Rad said,

" Not quite," Agrias answered, " The army will maintain the offensive on all areas to spread out the Gariland forces. If we attack one area, we might be the next target of the new weapon."

" I agree," Lavian said,

" So do I," Alicia said,

" I agree also, but how do we create an opening without being a target?" Rad asked,

" We will create that opening" Agrias said,

" Us, what do you mean?" Rad replied,

" Is that hard to understand, surely you of all people would know of this tactic?" Agrias said,

" Heh, so it will be like the old days," Rad answered,

" Precisely, we will force our way through the line, attack and destroy the weapon and have the Imperial Knights attack through the opening which we have created." Agrias said,

" A good plan, when will we commence this?" Alicia asked,

" I must talk to Cidelfas first, maybe after our meeting" Agrias said,

" What if they fire the weapon again?" Rad said,

" Don't worry," Agrias answered, " as long as the army doesn't group into large bunches they won't fire, the energy for that weapon is limited, that is what stopping them from using it often." She added, then adjourns the meeting.

Disclaimer:

Final Fantasy Tactics is own by the manufacturers of this wonderful game, no rights of it has been given to me for my benefit. It will always be under the ownership of the company who made it.


End file.
